Mistletoe Misunderstandings
by leoslady4ever
Summary: It's Christmas and Lucy is trying to move on. Her heart belongs to a man that doesn't love her, and she feels like there is no hope. But Mira isn't ready to let it go. What happens when you mix a lovesick blonde, a nosy Matchmaker, and a moody Dragon Slayer? A Christmas misunderstanding to beat all others...


_A very late Christmas story for you guys Sorry about the lateness of it, but I've been a bit crazy of late. Consider it a New Years' gift. lol_

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**MISTLETOE MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

The guild was decked out when Lucy came through the door, lights glimmering from every corner, sparkling garland draped from every beam. It was a truly beautiful sight, especially the massive Fir tree sitting in the center of the room. Lucy stopped just inside the doorway and marveled at the transformation of the building, her lips lifting in an awed smile.

She'd never seen such a spectacular sight. It was the epitome of flawless Christmas decorating, and there, fluttering around with the finishing touches was the one responsible for all of this. How on earth the woman had managed to do it all without any help was beyond her.

"Mira!" Lucy gushed, moving over to the slightly frazzled-looking woman, "Everything looks amazing!"

"Oh thank you Lucy!" The white-haired woman beamed at the compliment, then brushed a hand down the front of her dress. "Oh dear, the time's gotten away from me. I'm not even dressed for the party!"

Lucy offered her a reassuring pat. "How about some help then?"

"Oh would you mind? That would be wonderful," Mira sighed gratefully, before turning to grab a box. "The only thing left to do is hang the mistletoe. Just put it up….well, everywhere."

"Mira..." Lucy's eyes went wide as she took the box and peered inside. "Do we really need this many? There's got to be at least 20 in here."

Mira's eyes lit up with glee, and she clasped her hands to her chest. "Of course we do! I have to take every opportunity to help people find their true love! Besides, just think of all the Christmas kissing!"

"I'd rather not…" Lucy mumbled, taking in Mira's far away look. It was obvious the woman would stop at nothing to see each and every guild member paired with someone, but Lucy wasn't interested in trying to find her true love. Well, the fact was, she already had found him, or at least she thought she had. How was one to be certain when she'd never been in love before?

Regardless, she knew it was pointless. The man she desired was simply not in the cards for her, and after months of longing, she had finally found a way to accept it. Now, she just wanted to spend the holiday with her friends and forget all about the sad lack in her love life. She just needed to find a way to move on.

Mira, however, was not to be deterred. "Oh Lucy, don't be like that. Don't you want a man to grab you in his arms and dip you down for a romantic kiss? Doesn't it sound heavenly?" she asked in a whimsical sigh.

"I...Yeah, sure. Sounds great," Lucy agreed, thinking her friend would drop the subject faster if she acquiesced. "Now, I think I'm going to get to work. Why don't you head home and get changed?" Lucy turned, intent on getting as far from Matchmaker Mirajane as possible. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the woman's interest in her relationship status….okay, so she didn't appreciate it, but she did understand that Mira's interest came from a place of caring.

The only problem was that The Matchmaker could be downright ruthless with the faintest whiff of a budding romance, even if it was completely one-sided, and Lucy desperately did not want anyone else involved. Already, she felt foolish about her pining. She didn't need or want anyone else's pity about it.

She took two steps in the opposite direction when Mira stopped her with a quizzical look. "Lucy, is everything okay?"

"Oh...sure. I'm great!" She smiled brightly at the older woman, hoping her assurance would satisfy. She watched with barely concealed panic as Mira studied her, then nodded her head. "Alright, but I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything. I'm always here for you, Lucy."

The blonde felt her heart swell at the kind offer and shifted the box to one hip so she could draw her friend into a hug. "I know. Thank you, Mira."

Giving her a quick squeeze, Lucy pushed the guild's barmaid out the door, promising to have everything finished by the time she returned. Finally, she was alone with her thoughts...and numerous bundles of mistletoe. "Oh goody…"

Taking a moment to plot out where she wanted to put the mini miseries, Lucy nodded, then headed to the back for the ladder. She'd be certain to remember the location of each and every one of these little devils, because she most definitely did not want to be caught underneath one...with anyone.

Well, she supposed there was one guy she wouldn't mind stepping under the mistletoe with. She could almost imagine what it would be like - his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, their bodies so close together as he leaned in to press his lips to hers. It would be so…

_Oh for Mavis' sake_...Mira must have rubbed off on her for her to be actually considering such a thing. It was insane. Without a doubt, it would be a disaster of massive proportions. _What if he refused? Or worse...what if he agreed, but only because he felt like he had to?_

"Absolutely not…" she declared firmly as she made her way back to the front room. There wasn't a chance in hell she was taking that kind of risk. Nope...not a chance.

She made her way across the room to her first stop and set up the ladder under the entryway beam. Grabbing a single bunch of mistletoe, she carefully climbed up just high enough to reach her destination. Steadying herself, she leaned up and looped the ribbon around a cleverly placed nail.

She was feeling pretty pleased with her success and was just getting ready to head back down, when the door to the guild flew open, smacking against the ladder. The ladder shuddered under the assault, and before she knew what had happened, her foot slipped and she was scrambling for purchase.

Her hands clawed at the ladder, desperately trying to catch herself before it was too late, but there was nothing. She let out a frantic scream, already envisioning herself hitting the floor, her head smacking against the hard wood only to leave her unconscious for the next 30 minutes. But she never hit bottom. She landed with an oomph in someone's arms, and if she could just find the nerve to open her eyes, she just might find out who.

But she was afraid she already knew. She'd dreamed of these arms often enough that she felt certain she'd recognize them anywhere, and his smell...nothing could ever smell this good. She knew that scent better than her own. Still, she couldn't bring herself to check.

"Oi...Bunny Girl. You okay?"

The air whooshed out of her lungs. Why, oh why did it have to be him? She bit her lip and steadied herself. She'd have to face him some time. It wasn't like she could stay in his arms forever...but God, how she wanted to. Shaking herself free of such pointless hopes, she cracked open her eyes, and nearly shut them again at the sight of those fiery red eyes. Did he have to be so gorgeous?

Steeling her spine, she nodded and managed to speak with only a slight stutter. "I-I'm fine. Thanks for catching me."

"No problem. Kinda my fault anyway," Gajeel grunted, his usual poker face firmly in place.

Lucy's heart dropped at his words, and she scolded herself for getting her hopes up. She supposed the feel of being in his arms had dulled her brain, making her think more of the situation than there was. He obviously was just helping out a fellow guild mate. "No, I-I shouldn't have put the ladder so close to the door. Um...you can put me down now."

The blonde bit her lip as he set her down, turning away before he could see the flash of disappointment on her face. Get it together Lucy, she scolded, reminding herself that she had known she didn't have a chance before. This changed nothing.

"I...uh...better get back to work. Thanks again," she murmured, barely managing a small smile at him. That was about as good as it was going to get. She couldn't quite play the part of the unaffected girl just yet.

She headed for the ladder, and had just begun to drag it to the next spot, when he stopped her. "I'll carry it for you."

Her head lifted in shock. He was going to help her? "What?"

"I said I'll carry the ladder. Where do you want it?" His tone brooked no argument, and still slightly dazed, she pointed at the next spot.

She followed him mechanically, moving through the actions of taking the mistletoe out of the box and climbing the steps to hang it. Her mind was simply too focused on the man below her, holding the ladder steady. She couldn't quite believe that he was here in the guild, hanging mistletoe with her...alone. It almost sounded like a scene from one of her books, a series of coincidences bringing two people together.

Frowning, she shook her head. What a ridiculous notion. Things like that didn't happen in real life. People weren't fated to be together like some epic romance. She was simply being foolish.

They moved through nearly the whole box when Gajeel spoke again. "Shit, how many of these are you putting up?"

"What?" She jolted as his voice broke the quiet and the stern scolding she was giving herself about her active imagination. "Oh...these aren't mine. Mira wanted them up," Lucy explained as she moved up the ladder once more.

"Figures. That woman is nuts," he muttered from beneath her.

Her lip lifted in a little smile. She shared the same sentiment sometimes, and though she knew that Mira only involved herself in everyone's love life because she wanted them all happy, she couldn't enjoy it. Her love life was doomed, and no amount of Mira's matchmaking was going to help.

Climbing back down, she glanced up at her decorating partner, and she wondered briefly if he was happy. Did he want someone too? Did he find himself getting lonely sometimes the way she did? She didn't like that idea, didn't like the way her stomach clenched at the thought of him being alone.

She knew that meant one day that she'd have to watch him fall in love with someone else, maybe get married, and though it caused an ache in her chest, she would still wish him the best. She wanted him to be happy, even if it meant that she'd spend the rest of her life alone. His happiness meant more to her than her own.

Gajeel looked down at her, a question in his eyes. She knew she must have seemed rather strange staring at him that way, but she couldn't explain herself. So she spun around and got to work, speaking softly with her back turned. "She just wants everyone to be happy."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean it's not irritating as hell when she tries to set you up."

Lucy froze. He found it irritating when Mira tried to set her up? Did that mean...Oh she was so stupid. He was just speaking in general terms. She was so annoyed with herself...and this entire box of mistletoe. She scowled down at it, wishing she could just call Natsu in to burn it to a crisp. Her lip lifted a bit at the thought, but she discarded it just as quickly. That would certainly get her best friend killed, and she couldn't have that.

Sighing, she moved to the next position, and waiting for Gajeel to set up the ladder, she ascended. "Maybe you should just let Mira set you up. You know...get it over with." The words were like a knife to her heart, but she couldn't stand in the way of his future. He deserved to find someone just like everybody else.

Gajeel snorted at her suggestion. "Yeah right. She doesn't know shit about what I want in a woman."

Lucy considered his argument and nodded. He probably had a point. After all, she didn't know what kind of woman Gajeel was interested in, and if anyone would know, it'd be her. She'd certainly studied him enough to know. So, that would leave Mira with nearly no chance of getting it right. "You're probably right," she conceded, as she stepped back down.

They headed toward the last spot in silence, both opting to keep their thoughts to themselves as they worked. Lucy hung the last sprig, and stepped down with a little smile. "Thanks for helping me out with this."

"Sure." He nodded, then moved off toward the back of the building.

Lucy stared after him, her eyes latched onto his retreating form longingly until he turned the corner and disappeared from her view. She sighed sadly, then swung around to grab the ladder and head into the back.

Unbeknownst to her, Mira had seen the tail end of their exchange and had known immediately the secret Lucy carried. The white-haired woman stood there, her hand pressed to her chest, her face etched with surprise. "It was Gajeel?" she whispered to herself.

The barmaid couldn't have been more shocked by this newest bit of information. She'd already tried to set Lucy up with Natsu, Gray, and many other men in the guild, but it had never worked. She'd never been able to figure out why...until now. Lucy had accepted none of them because she was in love with Gajeel.

Slowly, an idea formed in Mira's mind, and she smiled, her lips curving up deviously. If Lucy wasn't going to do anything about it, then she'd just have to.

* * *

The party was in full swing, and Lucy sat at the bar, looking out at her guild mates. She smiled at the picture they made, happy faces all over the place, everyone dressed in reds and greens to celebrate the season. Well...almost everyone.

She sighed as her eyes once again found Gajeel. There he sat, right next to her friend and Lily. She watched with a deep sadness as Levy pouted, trying to put a festive hat on the man's head. He glared down at the blue-haired girl, but even from where Lucy was, it was easy to see he wasn't angry.

The two looked so cozy to her, their actions those of two people who were truly comfortable with each other. How could she compete with that?

Feeling her heart throb with pain, she turned away. She had to stop this, had to learn to move on. Maybe she needed to get away for a while. She could always find a long mission to do, though she knew Mira would be upset if she missed New Years. Nodding her head, she decided...she'd go on a long-term mission after New Years, get some distance. She knew Natsu would go with her, and he'd keep her busy enough to get her mind off Gajeel.

Now that she had a plan, she felt herself starting to relax. She always did better with everything plotted out. Now, she just had to get through the next several days, and she knew just how to do that. Scanning the room, she looked for her best friend and found him across the room talking to Romeo.

Standing to her feet, she headed in his direction, being careful to avoid the hanging bombs she'd put up earlier. Mira had already caught many an unsuspecting soul, and Lucy had no intention of being her next victim. She had just one more to get around before she was home free, and as she neared it, she found Gajeel heading straight for her, his attention on his Exceed flying beside him.

Lucy froze, halting her steps before she could be caught with him under the vile greenery. She couldn't believe how close she'd come to unknowingly walking into disaster. She sighed in relief and was just about to find another way around, when her eyes landed on Lisanna sneaking behind Gajeel.

The woman grinned wickedly, and Lucy's stomach dropped. This couldn't be good. She opened her mouth to warn Gajeel, but only managed a gasp as someone pushed against the back of her. At the same moment, Lisanna gave Gajeel a rough shove, sending him straight into Lucy.

The two ended up in each other's arms, right under the mistletoe. It was the one scenario she'd been trying to avoid. She couldn't believe that after all her hard work, she had found herself right smack dab in her worst nightmare. Maybe not her worst nightmare, she thought, looking up into his brilliant red eyes.

His arms felt so good around her, and more than anything else, she wanted to sink into his embrace. But then he turned, scowling at someone behind her, and the moment was lost. Her heart clenched in her chest. It was just as she thought. He felt nothing for her.

"What the hell, Mira?" Gajeel shouted, his loud voice drawing most of the guild's attention.

Lucy glanced over her shoulder at the white-haired woman and found her smiling happily. She pointed up and winked. "You know what to do, you two!"

Gajeel looked above his head and set Lucy aside, growling, "Oh you have got to be kidding me..."

Suddenly the guild erupted around them. "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

No. No. No...Lucy cursed in her head. She couldn't believe Mira had done this. How on earth had the woman found out about Gajeel? She'd been so careful around the nosy barmaid for this very reason, and now, she was being taunted by the entire guild to kiss the man she secretly loved.

A part of her longed to do just that, longed to finally feel his mouth on hers, but she knew it would only end in trouble. She knew he didn't feel the same way she did, so there was no way it could go well for her. And she was right.

Gajeel scowled. "You're not dragging me into your crazy schemes, woman!"

The guild continued their chant as Mira crossed her arms. "I'm waiting..."

"I already told you I'm not doing it!" he declared just as firmly.

Lucy felt heat rising in her face. It was everything she'd been afraid of. The one man she wanted more than anything else was rejecting her in front of all their friends. She'd never been so humiliated in her life, and as she felt the tears well up in her eyes, she turned and ran. Mira caught her eye and called out to her, but Lucy just brushed past her with a quiet sob. "How could you?"

* * *

The guild was stunned into silence as the blonde woman raced out the back of the building, not a sound to be heard above the music. Gajeel's jaw clenched as he heard the back door slam shut, his lips turning down in anger. He'd heard what she'd whispered to the white-haired demon, and though he wasn't entirely sure what it meant for him, he'd hated how hurt she'd sounded.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he snapped at the woman he knew had orchestrated the whole thing. "Did you see how upset she was?"

Without waiting for an answer, he pushed through the crowd and headed in the direction Lucy had gone. He didn't think he'd ever been so pissed at his guild mates. Couldn't they see how she had tensed when they'd started their teasing? It had been obvious to him that she hadn't wanted to participate in Mira's crazy plan.

Still, there had been a moment when she had looked up at him, her face softening, and he'd been almost certain that she wanted him to kiss her. But then she'd frowned, and he'd wondered if he'd imagined the whole thing. So, deciding he was nuts, he'd said something to pull the attention away from her.

Now though, he wasn't sure if he'd done the right thing. He hadn't actually saved her from anything, and judging from the way she'd run out of the guild, he was pretty sure he'd only made it worse. Maybe he should have just gone with it, just given the guild what they'd wanted and kissed her. Then maybe, it wouldn't have been such a big deal.

Plus, he had to admit that it wouldn't have been a hardship to kiss her. He'd been careful to keep his interest to himself, but he'd had his eye on her for a while. She was gorgeous, and though they'd had just about the worst possible start, she didn't seem to hold it against him. And surprisingly, she wasn't stuck up at all, which he'd expected from her previous life.

There had only been one problem...Natsu. The two of them were together almost constantly, and anyone with eyes could see how close they were. The only question was - just how close were they? Was there more than friendship between the two of them?

He had found no evidence of that, of them having that kind of relationship, but he didn't want to run the risk of stepping on Natsu's toes if he was wrong. He wasn't the type of man to intrude on another man's relationship with a woman, and so, without knowing where Lucy stood with her partner, he'd decided the best thing to do was leave it alone. He hadn't felt like he'd had any other choice.

Discarding his thoughts, he pushed through the back door and stopped, listening for any sign of her. Thanks to his enhanced hearing, he picked up the faint sound of crying off to his left, and he frowned. There was something about the sound that tore at him, and before he knew it, he was walking in that direction.

He came around the corner and found her sitting on the ground with her back up against the wall, her knees drawn up to her chest. She'd wrapped her arms around her legs, shielding her face from view. She looked pitiful, her shoulders shaking lightly with her soft sobs, and he decided right then and there that he didn't like seeing her like this. She was supposed to be happy, bouncing around everywhere with that happy smile on her face. This wasn't her.

He moved closer and nearly froze as he heard her whisper, "God, I'm so stupid. So damn stupid."

What the hell was she talking about? She was acting like she'd done something wrong. It was all Mira's fault...well, hers and her sister's. Why would Lucy be saying that?

"Lucy," he called, stopping her from continuing to berate herself.

Her head whipped up, her reddened eyes wide at his appearance. "W-What are you doing out here?"

"I came to check on you obviously."

She sniffled, wiping at the wetness on her face and turned away. "I'm fine. You didn't have to do that."

"You don't look fine," he returned, dropping down beside her.

"I...I'll be fine then." She shifted beside him, and continued with a weak smile, "Really, Gajeel. You don't have to stay."

His brow wrinkled at her response. Was she trying to get rid of him? "There some reason you don't want me out here?"

"Huh?" she asked, then shook her head, "No. It's not that. I just..." Her head dipped down, her voice lowering as she began speaking again. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Why should you be embarrassed? You should be pissed. I am," he argued, thinking of how angry he was at Mira for putting them both into a position like that.

At his response, she flinched, her body tensing into a rigid pose. She was just suddenly so still, and he couldn't help but wonder what he'd said wrong. He didn't understand. She had every right to be mad at the demon woman for putting her on the spot like that.

"Actually, you should probably be mad at me." Her voice was stiff as she spoke. It was clear that she was uncomfortable, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. She cleared her throat, then finished her explanation, "I'm pretty sure it's my fault that Mira did that to us."

What was she talking about? He studied her for a moment, trying to figure her out, but drawing a blank, he asked, "Why the hell would you think it's your fault?"

She looked away, her face tinged with sadness. "I think she figured out that I...that I..."

"That you what?" he asked. He was so confused at this point. He'd come out here to make sure she was alright, but this conversation wasn't going the way he'd expected. It was like she was talking in riddles, and he couldn't seem to get a handle on it.

The blonde swallowed hard, shutting her eyes, and answered softly, "I think she was trying to help me, because she found out how I feel...about you."

He froze at her words, his mind completely stalled in his shock. Did she say how she feels about him? "What did you say?"

"You heard what I said," she said, standing to her feet, still avoiding his gaze. "I-I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess."

With that, she began walking back towards the door, leaving him to scramble to his feet and run to catch up. "Hey wait a minute! You can't just say something like that and then leave." He wished she'd just slow down and give him a minute to get his head around what she'd just revealed.

She stopped, her shoulders hunching, but she didn't turn around. "I didn't think there was anything else to say," she whispered.

"Well, I sure as hell think there's more to say." He couldn't believe she was just going to drop a bomb like that and then walk away. He reached for her arm as he spoke. "What do you mean how you feel about me?"

Her voice cracking with emotion, she asked, "Why do you want to know, Gajeel? I already know you don't feel the same way. Why make me say it?"

His motions slow and gentle, he turned her around. He could smell the tears even though she still wouldn't look at him. She was still hiding, and he didn't like that. He wanted to see her, needed to see the truth in her eyes. "Lucy, look at me." She lifted her head, and the depth of pain in her eyes hit him like a punch to the gut. "Tell me...please," he murmured, grasping her hand in his own.

She glanced down at their entwined hands, and then said in a voice so soft he had to strain to hear, "I love you."

His heart shot up into his throat. He'd never imagined that she felt so strongly about him. At best, he'd hoped that she cared about him, wanted to date him, but to hear that she loved him...It was incredible.

"Lucy..." he whispered, releasing her hand to reach for her face. He tipped her head up and stared into those big brown eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She blinked up at him, offering him a slightly bitter smile. "What would be the point? I saw you with Levy. I knew I didn't have a chance."

"Damn, we're both idiots," he said with a shake of his head. They could have been together so long ago, if one of them had just taken a chance. Suddenly, he felt like a fool. He wouldn't make that mistake again. Everything he'd wanted was right here in front him, and he'd be damned if he was going to miss out on it again.

Ignoring her questioning look, he reached for her, slipping his hands into her hair and pulling her close to him. Her eyes widened, her lips parting in a gasp as he stared down at her. She was just so damn beautiful, and she was going to be his. With that thought, his mouth dropped to hers.

Brushing his thumbs across her cheeks, he plundered her mouth, learning the taste of her. He couldn't believe he'd wasted so much time when he could have been doing this. And he wanted to do it over and over again. He wanted to send her mind reeling, steal her breath away until he was the only thought in her mind.

Lucy melted against him, her body fitting perfectly with his own, and as her hands gripped his shirt, he knew he'd remember this moment for the rest of his life. The taste of her, the scent of her shampoo, the feel of her clinging to him as if she was afraid he would disappear. He would never forget the first time he had her in his arms.

He kissed her slowly, gently, wanting to stretch out the moment and make it last. Standing here with her hands tangled up in his shirt and their mouths finally connected, he didn't want it to end. He'd waited for her for so long, and now that he had her, he hated the thought of giving her up, even if it was just for a moment.

Digging down deep inside him, he found the strength to pull away, and seeing the disappointment cross her features, he had reminded him this kiss wouldn't be the last. He'd make sure their future was littered with them. He had no intention of letting her escape him, not when it had taken him so long to get her.

She gazed up at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "I didn't think you'd want to kiss me. You said you didn't want Mira setting you up."

Gajeel sighed, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I didn't want her setting me up, because I knew she'd try to put me and Levy together."

"Oh..." She bit her lip in embarrassment. "I...I thought-"

"You thought the same thing I thought about you and Natsu," he said with a small grin of amusement.

Lucy's eyes widened. "You thought...me and Natsu? No, we're just friends...well, best friends, but that's it," she denied quickly.

He nodded, then assured her, "So are me and Levy. Just friends."

She glanced down, then opened and closed her mouth as if debating something, and he tipped her head up and asked, "What is it?"

"I...I was just wondering why you didn't want to kiss me earlier...in the guild," she said softly.

Gajeel sighed. He should have known that would come back to bite him in the ass. "I did, but you seemed really upset about the whole thing. I didn't want to make it worse."

"So, you wanted to kiss me then?"

Offering her an easy smile, he explained, "I want to kiss you all the time."

* * *

Lucy slipped through the back door, her spirits high in spite of her embarrassment at having run out of the guild crying. She knew she'd have to face everyone, and she really didn't want to. But she couldn't leave. Too many people would worry about her.

"Lucy!" Mira called, her voice hitching with emotion as she ran up to the blonde and took her hands. "Oh Lucy, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just trying to help. Please, forgive me."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the woman's panicked speech. She could scarcely make out what Mira was saying, her words running together in her distress. Yes, Lucy had been upset at her when everything had first happened, but she understood the motivation behind Mira's actions. She knew the poor woman had meant no harm.

"Mira, it's okay. I know you weren't trying to hurt me."

"But you were so upset. I made you cry. I feel so horrible, Lucy. I only wanted you to finally have your moment with Gaj-"

Her words cut off as Gajeel walked up behind Lucy, slipping his arms around her waist. The blonde watched as Mira's face changed, her mouth opening and closing in shock, and she laughed. "I think we broke her, Gajeel."

She felt the rumble of his laugh behind her, and sighed. It felt damn near perfect in his arms like this.

"What...when did this happen?" Mira stumbled over her words in her confusion.

"Lucy just asked me out when we were outside," Gajeel said from just beside her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. He hummed at her reaction, tightening his arms around her.

The blonde huffed at his teasing, and smacked at his arm. "I did not. Stop telling her stuff like that."

"Yeah, but you did say you love me."

Lucy blushed as Mira squealed, spinning around to head back to the main room, no doubt to announce their relationship.

Feeling embarrassed at what he'd revealed to the barmaid, she tried to pull away, but Gajeel just tugged her back into him. He chuckled at her struggle and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you Mister Chatty." She frowned, trying to pry his arms from around her.

He stilled, his voice turned decidedly serious at her less than happy response. "I wasn't trying to make you mad, Lucy."

"Don't tease me about that. This isn't some game to me." She couldn't help but feel like he was taking things too lightly. She was in love with him. She didn't have a crush, wasn't simply attracted to him - she was honestly, completely and totally in love with him, and she didn't like how easily he flung the information around when he hadn't even said he loved her back.

She could accept that he didn't love her yet - she meant yet, because she fully intended to make him fall for her - but that didn't mean that she wanted her love for him tossed around so loosely. It meant something to her, and the difference in their level of commitment to this new relationship was a tender spot for her. She couldn't help that.

Dropping his arms from around her waist, he turned her to face him, his eyes somber. "I'm not playing with you, Lucy. This isn't a game to me either. You mean...a lot to me."

Her jaw clenched as she thought over his words, and she sighed. She was overreacting. "I'm sorry. I just...I'm a little sensitive about it, I guess."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and you...you don't..." Her words failed her as she looked away. She didn't want to have this conversation, and they probably wouldn't have if she hadn't gotten all bent out of shape about nothing. If she'd thought about it for more than a second, she would have realized that she was letting her emotions get the best of her.

Gajeel reached out to cup her cheek, making her look at him again. "Lucy...I...that's not true." His brow furrowed, then he cursed. "I don't talk about this stuff..."

"No, it's okay. I don't mean to push you," Lucy rushed to stop him. Five minutes together and she'd already made things awkward between them. That had to be some kind of record.

He shook his head, trying again, only to be cut off. "Gajeel, it's fine. I already knew you didn't...feel that way yet. I'm okay with that, really."

He growled in frustration. "If you'd let me talk for a minute, you'd know I love you too."

"W-What?" She stared up at him, her eyes widened. "You...you do?"

"Yes, I do," he said with a laugh, the tension fading from his face, "Even though you're a damn frustrating woman."

Her lips twitched and then with a loud squeal, she launched herself at him. He caught her with ease, a wide grin lighting his face at her excitement. She'd never been so happy, never felt so hopeful for the future, and it was all because of this man in front of her. He was everything to her, and somehow, in the most unexpected way, he was now hers.

Gently, she caressed his face and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his mouth. "I love you, Gajeel," she whispered, feeling her heart swell with emotion.

"Yo Luce, quit making out back here. Everybody's waiting for you two out there!"

With a bright smile, she stepped out of Gajeel's arms and faced her best friend. What she saw there on his face made tears come to her eyes. Acceptance. Understanding. She should have known that Natsu would have understood how she felt about Gajeel and been there for her. She should have given him the chance.

She closed the distance between them and threw her arms around him, whispering her apology, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"S'okay Luce. He just better be good to you, or I'll beat his ass," he assured, squeezing her tightly before letting her go.

"Ha! In your dreams, punk," Gajeel returned good-naturedly, as he pulled the blonde back towards him and looked down at her. "Besides, there's no way in hell I'd screw this up."

Natsu nodded, his characteristic smile on his face. "Good, now get your asses in there."

Gajeel and Lucy made their way into the large room where they party had begun, their hands linked together, and as they stepped into sight, cheers went up from all directions. Lucy smiled, tucking her head into his broad chest to hide her blush until they started up their chant again.

KISS! KISS! KISS!

The two looked up and had to laugh. There above them, hanging innocently from the beam, was one of the bits of mistletoe they'd put up together earlier that day. Once again, Lucy was reminded of one of her romance novels, that series of coincidences now seeming a bit more feasible.

Looking up at the man she loved, she raised an eyebrow in question, and without a moment's pause, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, dipping her down just like Mira had described earlier in the day.

Maybe the Matchmaker had set them up, after all.


End file.
